


Homecoming

by Qrowin_Shitposts



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrowin_Shitposts/pseuds/Qrowin_Shitposts
Summary: Wrote this forever ago and figured I'd post itOwain, Inigo, and Severa all return home with their new spouses, and antics ensue as their spouses get accustomed to life in the Halidom.
Relationships: Charlotte/Lazward | Laslow, Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Denis | Donnel/Liz | Lissa, Elise & Odin (Fire Emblem), Leon | Leo/Luna | Selena, Sort | Stahl/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“CHROM HOLY FUCK!” Lissa yelled as she kicked open the doors to Chrom’s chambers. 

“Lissa, how many times do I need to tell you to use language befitting of a princess?” Chrom scolded her, drunk and half naked due to the game of strip poker he was playing with Gaius, Stahl, and Robin.

“Chrom, they’re back! Go put on some pants and get out here!”

“Who’s back?”

“Owain! Inigo! Severa!”

The four men dropped the cards that were in their hands. The cards Gaius was using to cheat poured out of his sleeves. A half eaten chicken wing fell out of Stahl’s mouth. It took a second for them to fully process what they were told. Then, all at once, they got up and scrambled out the door, following Lissa as she led them to the entrance courtyard. It was then that they heard a familiar cry.

“I, OWAIN DARK, HAVE RETURNED TO HELP PROTECT THIS LAND FROM THE EVILS OF THE FURTHEST REACHES OF THE NETHER WORLD. WITH THE POWER OF MY MIGHTY BLADE, FALSCH-”

At this point, Lissa had reached the courtyard. She made a beeline for her son and tackled him to the ground, crying tears of joy. 

“Mom come on, stop it!” he struggled under her weight. She just kept crying into his shoulder.

“Oh my god Owain I missed you so much!”

“Mom-”

“I was so worried what you were gonna do all on your own! I mean, you act like a crazy person all the time, I was worried what would happen to you!”

“Mom-”

“You even left your favorite sword behind! You used to love that thing so much!”

“MO-”

“And oh god you didn’t even know how to cook for yourself, how were you even going to survive without your dad’s pork stew you always loved that stuff so much-”

“MOM!” Owain managed to push her off. He dusted himself. “Just… chill, okay?”

Lissa looked over at the people who had come with Owain. There were 5 people, all currently keeled over laughing. Two she recognized, Severa and Inigo. But there were three others she didn’t recognize right behind them, and a crowd of about 9 others a bit further back. She got up, wiping the tears off her face. But before she could ask a question, Chrom shouted from behind her, trying his best to sound regal.

“Welcome one and all to Ylisse! Halidom of….uh… Ylisse.” His speech was sloppy and slurred. “I am Chrom, the Exalt. I am also a shepard, but I do not have sheep. Or goats. I have people. Because I’m not actually a shepard. I’m an exalt.”

“Nailed it.”

“Thank you Gaius. All of you have returned our…” Chrom took a 5 second break to burp and collect himself. “Our children to our realm. You are our allies and friends. Which means you are one-” Chrom beat his fist over his heart twice for emphasis. “-of us.”

“Do we get food and board?” A blonde woman standing next to Inigo shouted in response.

“Sure!” Chrom slurred. 

“Assuming you work” Robin corrected him.

“What about if we marry someone who works?” She asked.

“Sure, but you’ll make more money if both of you work.” He responded. She nodded in understanding and mild excitement. People turned and whispered to each other about what she could possibly mean by that. Then, they all stopped to see what would happen next, and there was silence.

“So who are you guys?” Chrom asked after a while. The 6 of them made eye contact with each other, looks silently being shot from person to person in a tacit, stressful conversation. Eventually, a tall, blonde man in scary-looking riding armor stepped up and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could, a tiny girl with blonde pigtails skipped in front of him and flourished her magic staff, causing light to explode where she stood, temporarily blinding everyone. 

“Gods!” Chrom said, falling back on his ass. When they could finally see again, black rose-petals flitted through the sky.

“Thank you, sir exalt, for being audience to our gruesome tale!”

“Oh god.” Leo said, under his breath.

“It is a tale of love! Of war! Of swords and magic, demons and gods! Tears were shed, blood was shed, and many many a heroic deed was done that the world will not soon forget! Listen, if you will, to the super cool origin story of the darkest, deadliest, dreamiest duo across all the dimensions: The mighty epic of Elise of the Dawn, and Owain Dark!”

People began murmuring about who this girl might be, still rubbing their eyes. A bubble of excitement began to grow in Lissa’s chest. Bubbles of terror grew in the chests of almost everyone else. But all of them understood what was happening: There were two of them now.

Elise flourished her baton once again. “OH FOR THE-” Robin began, but then another flash of light came from her staff, blinding them again. The whole crowd moaned and complained. When they could see again, Elise was holding a dark looking flame in her hand waving it around as if to show them how cool it was.

“Once upon a time, there was a man, unlike those around him. From the moment he first picked up the sword, he felt something build inside of him. A darkness, pitch black yet searing white hot! It burned his hand; compelled him to draw blood! He charged towards his teacher, and though he had never wielded a sword before, his teacher was no match. What he saw charging towards him was not a man, but a DEMON!”

She threw her hands to either side and the dark flame expanded into an inferno in front of her causing the audience to take a step back. In the flames you could see a demonic face, laughing ominously.

Leo raised his voice now that there was a pause in her story. “Your friends came to our world from another dimension, and-”

“The next thing the student knew… THE GROUND WAS STAINED SCARLET WITH HIS MASTER’S BLOOD!” Elise thrusted her hands down to the ground, causing the flames to fall and scatter across the ground, turning into a red, blood-like liquid. It got to some people’s feet, causing them to back up and try to wipe it off on the nearby shrubbery. She fell to her knees and pretended to hold a lifeless corpse in her arms. 

“They helped us save our kingdom-” Leo continued before being interrupted by Elise again.

“He held his master’s lifeless corpse in his arms. ‘Why?’ he asked. ‘Why did I do that to you, Master? Please, tell me! You know everything, right?’ But his master was already dead. People saw the scene, and word spread around the dojo. They saw he was a monster. Every warrior there charged him all at once. Owain knew he needed to die, but…” Elise gripped her right arm, as if trying to stop it from moving on its own. “HE COULD NOT STAY HIS SWORD HAND!”

Elise stood up and swung her staff around like a sword several times, causing more blood to spray everywhere. It splattered over the crowd, grossing them all out. Some got in someone’s mouths, and they couldn’t stop coughing and spitting for the next 5 minutes.

“After they helped save us they needed to head back home-” Leo tried to tell them through the blood splatter. Then, Elise let out a deafening scream into the heavens.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Everyone covered their ears until it was over. “WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!”

Lissa looked at Owain. He was smiling at Elise with a look of pride and joy on his face. Her heart warmed up a bit. But she was also covered in blood so she was more pissed than anything else. Elise waited for everyone to uncover their ears before she continued.

“His heart was filled with sorrow, but his sword hand burned with nothing but bloodlust. He raised his sword to his throat, to end his own life!” Elise brought her staff up to her throat. Her arms shaked, and she began to scrunch her face as if she were tearing up. “But he couldn’t. He…..” She feigned sobbing for a few seconds. Leo seized the opportunity to explain things.

“They returned home after saving our world, but they got married in our world, so we decided we’d follow them home.”

The crowd went silent. They used what eyesight they had recovered so far to steal glances at each other, in their own, tacit, stressful conversation. They were all thankful that their friends were back in one piece. And they really wanted to be excited. But they had a much bigger issue to worry about.

They were in the presence of someone who wanted to marry Owain. And even worse-

They were in the presence of someone who wanted to marry Inigo.


	2. Inigo

Inigo whistled an upbeat tune, prancing about his chambers as he prepared tea for when his wife returns from her… late night errands. Suddenly, the door burst open, startling Inigo and causing him to spill some hot tea on his leg. He puts the kettle down and limps towards the door, gripping the burn wound. Chrom had entered his chambers, with Olivia close behind.

“Lord Chrom, what are yo-OOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!” He said, accidentally bumping his wound against the corner of the wall and screaming in pain. “W-what are you doing here?”

“We’re here to talk about your wife.”

“Oh god, does Sumia know?”

“People have been filing complaints with your wife, not mine.”

“Sorry, thought you were talking about something else. Right, my wife. So, uh…. What’s she been up to?” He asks, retreating further into his chambers and pouring tea for Chrom and his mother.

“I’ll answer that with a question. Where do you think Charlotte is right now?” Chrom asks, sitting down across from Inigo but not drinking his tea. Olivia sits down next to Chrom and awkwardly sips on hers.

“She likes to go on walks through the castle halls to collect her thoughts.” Inigo answered, according to the script he’s recited countless times already in the couple of months he’s been back.

“Inigo, she’s fucking an inordinate amount of men behind your back. Everyone in the castle is no more than two degrees of separation from her vagina.” Chrom said bluntly. Olivia spat out her tea and started coughing.

“That. Is ridiculous.” Inigo stated, trying his best to sound genuine.

“Oh come on, you’re not even convincing yourself.” 

“MY WIFE IS A LOYAL, LOVING-”

The door opened. “Darling, I’m home!” Charlotte called from the threshold. Inigo leaped up and ran to greet her, hoping to warn her of who was inside. “Man, that guy liked it rough. But like, in a bad way, you know? No technique.” 

Too late.

“Sweetie, whatever are you talking about? You might give off the wrong impression talking like that.” Inigo said through gritted teeth, hoping she’d take a hint.

“Oh, you’re so right, Inigo. I should correct myself. It was an absolute honor to get plowed by the great duke of…. Whatever he was the duke of.” She said, flippant. “Eh, fuck it, I’m done wasting my brain cells on a tool like that. Wow, your tea today smell amazing, is it a new blend?” She trudges her way into the chambers and sees Chrom and Olivia sitting there. They stare at each other, slacked jawed, for what feels like an eternity. Inigo forces a big, toothy smile as his eyes dart between them.

“Lord Chrom, whatever have I done to deserve the honor of seeing you today?” Charlotte asks, returning to her cutesy, feminine persona.

“Just... sit down.” Chrom tells her, sighing.

“Okay…” She groans, dropping the facade. Inigo sits down next to her and puts his arm around her shoulder.

“Explain.” Chrom instructs her.

“Alright, so…. I kind of sleep around a lot.”

“We’ve noticed.”

“Inigo’s fine with it. He even helps me.”

“Inigo, is that true?” Olivia asks him. Inigo tries to stammer out a response but can’t.

“Charlotte, if I may be frank,” Chrom tells her sternly, “What it looks like from here is that Inigo was at such a pathetic point in his life and was having such terrible luck with women that he would stick to any pretty little thing willing to let him put a ring on her, even if she was completely disloyal.”

Inigo got up and slammed his hands against the table. He opened his mouth to chew out Chrom, but Charlotte beat him to the punch walking up to him and picking him up by the collar.

“Excuse me?” Charlotte asked him, looking furious. “You think Inigo’s PATHETIC? That no woman would want to date him except for what, his money? He is a GENTLEMAN. He is GORGEOUS, he is SUAVE, he knows how to treat a lady, his dancing is POSITIVELY FUCKING ENCHANTING, he’s TALENTED AS SHIT, he’s one of the NICEST fucking guys I’ve ever met in my life, and for the record he has had MUCH more luck with women recently. Just last week me and him had a smoking threeway with a busty barmaid he picked up in town all on his own, so kindly take what you just said about my darling and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS.” She dropped him. 

Charlotte took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She sat back in her seat, putting her hand over her face, reflecting on what she just did. Inigo tried to hide his raging erection. Olivia cowered behind her hands. Chrom got up, dusting himself off. He gesticulated wildly while moving his mouth, as if trying to find the words, but he couldn’t come up with anything. Then, Olivia chimed in.

“Inigo… what is it that made you fall in love with Charlotte?” She asked him, no longer cowering.

“Well, uh… I’ll be the first to admit that I was first drawn in by her looks. And learning her true nature didn’t really turn me off too much either. In fact, I found her strength and outspokenness to be enchanting in its own right. We just started, well, getting to know each other after that. Found kindred spirits in each other. She inspired me, always so confident, never backing down from anything. And she was very sweet, too, in her own way. I remember when I came back from a horribly harsh rejection in tears, and so she went to town to beat up the girl who made me cry.” Inigo was smiling warmly at the memory, but it prompted Chrom and Olivia to share a concerned look. “The time I spent with her was so wonderful. She always lived life to the fullest, in a way that I could always understand. When she was happy, I got caught up in her happiness too. When she was angry, she always made it clear why, and I just couldn’t help but do everything I could to make her smile. Before I realized what was happening, she was all I could think about.” Charlotte and Inigo looked at each other and smiled. Then they both looked at Olivia, smiling even harder, trying to convince her they weren’t faking it.

Olivia burst into tears. She got out of her seat and embraced Inigo. “Oh my god, I didn’t think you’d be able to do it, but you finally found yourself a good girl and settled down with her. Kind of. I think. Oh, whatever, you’re happy and that’s all that matters.” Inigo hugged her back.

“So,” Chrom said, looking at Charlotte. “That was sweet and all, but no more sleeping around in my court.”

“Technically your court was in me, not the other way around.”

“I need you to promise me you won’t sleep with any more nobles.”

“...........”

“Charlotte.”

“Do I get a say in this?”

“No.”

“Is there an appeal process?”

“The appeal process is me kicking you out onto the street.”

“Jeez, fine, I’ll stick to people in town.” She said, grimacing. “Prude.” She muttered under her breath. Before Chrom could respond to that last part, Olivia brought Charlotte into the hug.

Chrom sighed and drank his tea. Hopefully things would become a little bit more normal after this.


	3. Severa

“Leo could totally beat you at chess.” Severa said while chewing. She was currently having lunch with her parents in the courtyard.

“Severa, how many times do I need to tell you not talk with your mouth full?” Cordelia scolded her.

“What, or I’ll never find a man? Oh wait, I already did. Seems like I’m the only person in this family who’s good enough for royalty.” She said, snide, still chewing. Stahl had a pained look on his face, which Cordelia took note of.

“And I’m eternally grateful for that.” Cordelia said defensively, but more of Stahl than herself. She held her husband’s hand under the table to comfort him. 

Severa swallowed. “Come on, I’m just giving you guys shit.”

“Language.”

“Leo thinks it’s charming.”

Cordelia furrowed her brow.

“I’m serious!” Severa emphasized.

“I’d really like to meet this guy.” Cordelia said, sounding rather protective of Severa. Severa groaned in response. “What?” Cordelia asked.

“Are you really going to vet a guy I’m already hitched to? It’s a little late in the game for that don’t you think.”

“W - “

“I think Severa has a point.” Stahl interjected with a smile. This shut Cordelia up immediately. “Do you really think Severa’s the kind of girl who’d tie the knot with someone who wasn’t good enough for her? From what I’m hearing, it sounds like this guy sees Severa for her true worth, even if she can be crude sometimes. I’d love to meet him.”

Cordelia’s face relaxed a bit. She smiles. “Sorry, dear.” She said to Severa, who was currently blushing a deep red and looking away.

“Do you…. Want me to go get him?” Severa asked.

“I think it’d be wonderful.” Cordelia said. Severa got up and headed away from them, but before she could leave their sight, Cordelia called out to her. “I could totally beat him at chess, for the record.”

A half hour later, Leo arrived, Severa walking by his side alongside a servant. Leo sat opposite of Cordelia and took out a chess board, which he started setting up. The servant placed two large plates of sweets next to them. Leo offered him some gold as he walked away from the table.

“.....Hey there!” Stahl breaks the silence, smiling and waving at Leo. Leo smirks at him.

“It’s a pleasure. Should I call you dad?” He said, almost as if it were a taunt.

“Stahl’s fine.” He responded.

“And I’m her mother.” Cordelia says, arms crossed.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m a big fan of your work.” Leo said. Severa blushed and looked away, clicking her tongue.

“That’s not a very polite way to talk about my daughter.” Cordelia responded sternly.

“Oh, my apologies, then. My tongue can get rather loose when I’m around my wife. It’s an honor to meet you both. I’m Leo, her husband.”

“And I’m Cordelia, her mother.”

“You said that already.” He responded, finishing the setup. Cordelia eye’d the plates.

“What’s with the sweets?” She interrogates.

“It’s important to keep your energy up during games like this. It’s to ensure I don’t lose a battle of attrition. You may help yourself to them as well.”

“But why so many?”

“To make sure my wife doesn’t eat them all.” Leo said, his smirk widening as he anticipated Severa’s response. Severa started to stammer, stamping her foot.

“L-L-L-L-L...LEO!” She shouts. This gave him a very satisfied look on his face.

“What’s got you so happy?” Cordelia questions him.

“Oh, just basking in my wife’s presence.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Saying what?”

“That thing you call her.”

“You mean my wife?”

“She has a name.”

“Oh, I’m aware. But she’s also my wife, and I enjoy reminding her of that. Her reactions are awfully cute.” He said, making the first move. Cordelia grimaced, responding with her own move. Stahl didn’t seem as bothered. He watched the two of them, seeming to be contemplating something. Severa was still a nervous mess, but grabbed one of the cookies to eat while she watched her mom and Leo play.

They kept playing for hours on end. Severa watched intently. Stahl had no idea how the game was played but stayed quiet to not interrupt Cordelia, instead opting to gorge himself on the sweets. Leo was the one to break the silence.

“You really are her mother.” Leo said with a smile.

“What does that mean?”

“A game with her is certain to be a long one.”

“Oh, so she’s improved. It’s good to know all her hard work has paid off.”

“Oh, my wife is quite good, but that’s not what I mean. See, when she does well, our games go on for hours. But when she does poorly and I start pushing my advantages, she starts ranting and waving her hands every single turn. The end result is that every game I have with her takes almost the exact same amount of time, give or take 20 minutes.”

“L-LEO! THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Severa stammered out in response. 

“It is! I timed our sessions.”

“Check.” Cordelia says. Leo looked away from Severa and back at the gameboard, clicking his tongue. “You should focus less on my daughter and more on the game.” Cordelia said to him sternly.

“......Should he?” Stahl asks. 

Everyone went silent again as the game progressed. There were only a few sweets left, and Cordelia and Leo picked away at them every now and then when they were feeling light headed. Severa reached for one, but Leo slapped her hand away. Cordelia did the same to Stahl a few minutes later.

“....Kick his ass, babe!” Severa cheers all of a sudden. Cordelia and Stahl’s heads pivot to her.

“Babe?” Cordelia asks, sounding horrified.

“Yes, babe.” Leo says smugly, looking straight at Cordelia. “It’s a pet name in the commoner’s vernacular. It implies a large degree of romantic interest.”

“I’m aware.” Cordelia says, glaring at him.

“Oh, god, I just had to open my mouth…” Severa muttered. Stahl shot her a smile to try and cheer her up. He grabbed for another cookie, but Cordelia slapped his hand away again.

“She’s got all sorts of things she calls me.”

“Such as?” Cordelia asked, goading him on. Stahl and Severa clenched their teeth.

“She’s dropped ‘Darling’ here and there. Of course there’s ‘Handsome’, and I think she called me ‘sweet thing’ once. ‘Hot stuff” is a favorite of mine.” At the last sentence, the room grew cold. Cordelia was emanating a menacing aura as she stared him down. Stahl grit his teeth.

“.......I mean, are you denying it?” Severa muttered under her breath, almost as if she hoped no one heard her say it.

“Severa, quiet.” Cordelia commanded her. Severa rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Oh, there was one other one…. Oh, what was it.” Cordelia narrowed her eyes.

“Go on. I’m dying to hear it.” Cordelia threatened.

“B - Leo, please.” Severa pleaded. Leo ignored her.

“Oh it was…… well, actually, I’m not sure Severa would want me saying it in front of her parents.” Severa hid her face.

“Oh, don’t worry, you can tell us.” Cordelia responded, venom in her voice.

“Check.” Leo said as he made his next move, a wide grin on his face. Cordelia looked down at the board, trying to process how the last few turns went. “I think,” Leo spoke up. “You should focus less on your daughter and more on the game.” He taunted her. Severa chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Cordelia asked her.

“That’s like, one of his things. He turns something back around on you when you least expect it.” She says, almost sounding proud of him. This only bolstered Leo’s confidence. He and Cordelia stared each other down for a while.

“........So, are we all having fun?” Stahl asked in a flacid attempt to boost the mood. Cordelia and Leo went right back to playing. Until….

“Looks like we’re at a draw.” Leo said.

“Unfortunately I think you’re right.” Cordelia responded.

“You don’t play like anyone I’ve ever played against before.” Leo complimented her. Cordelia was caught off guard by this.

“Oh… Uh, thank you, I suppose.”

“I’m rather used to Severa’s style. She plays rather confidently in everything she does, but you… I suppose I’d describe your playstyle as contemplative, if that makes any sense.”

“Well… for what it’s worth, you weren’t half bad yourself.” Cordelia said in return. “I figured you for a fool when you went so hard on the offense at first, but you had a lot more up your sleeve than I expected.”

Leo offered his hand to her. She hesitated before shaking it.

“So… what made you fall for my daughter, anyways?” Cordelia asked. Leo seemed more than happy to answer.

“If I had to put it simply, I’d say it’s her spirit. So passionate, and headstrong, and determined, she’s like a force of nature. Why, the way we got to meet was because she was so upset that I could beat her at a certain game that she cornered me every day until she could beat me. It lasted for months. I figured it’d be bothersome, but truth be told I enjoyed the excuse to shirk some of my duties. She was far more entertaining and made for far more stimulating conversation than most of the people I talk to in my day as royalty. She’ll take something minor, turn it into some competition, and the next thing you know she’s made even the most boring chore something that riles up your competitive spirit. She’ll get worked up and hurl curses at me that no one would dare throw at someone of my station, she’d taunt me, and try and poke around to see what would set me off if I started winning. And so I did the same back, and I must say I quite enjoyed it, and not just for her adorable reactions.” 

“I went to war so many days, spent so much of my time in battle. Each day of peace felt like little more than a prelude to whatever tragedy I’d take part in next. But not with her there. I could be passionate without it being over something as important as life and death. I could work myself up, let myself be dumb, butt heads and test myself. And I got to do so with someone kind hearted enough to apologize to me over things she was worried were actually hurtful, someone who took my feelings into account in a way few did. I had the honor of letting myself be free and wild with someone so trustworthy, virtuous, strong, and might I say ravishing. When she finally beat me at that game, she said she wouldn’t play me anymore, so I did what I had to do.” He said, a huge smile on his face the whole time. Severa was turned away, covering her face with her hands. Cordelia and Stahl were smiling as they heard this, though Cordelia twitched a bit when he called Severa ‘ravishing’.

“.....Fine, I can accept you as my daughter’s husband. Though I do have to wonder about your sense, given how you felt this was the best way to win my favor.”

“I had no intention of talking to the family of my wife as some stuffy nobleman. I want you two to be someone I can have fun with, too.” He said, an honest smile on his face. “Though I am deeply sorry if I offended you. I truly do mean the best. I suppose I probably did get a little bit too into the game. Severa’s rubbed off on me in the worst of ways.” Leo said, not sounding bothered by it at all. Severa elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

“Well…. I got lost in it too, so don’t feel bad. But, I have one thing I need you to tell me.”

“What’s that?” Leo asked.

“What was the other pet name you were going to mention? I’m dying of curiosity.

“Daddy.” Leo said. Cordelia took a second to process this. After that, she dashed at him, fists clenched, and Stahl had to hold her back.

“LET ME GO, DEAR, I NEED TO TEACH HIM A LESSON!”

“Oh, come on, we were just getting along!” Stahl pleaded. He looked at Leo and mouthed the word ‘Run’. Leo smirked and started to lightly jog off, Severa following behind.

“YOUNG LADY YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Severa responded by sticking her tongue out at Cordelia as she left.


End file.
